


Plumeria ou fleur des temples, un nouveau départ par Lena Luthor

by Eastpak



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastpak/pseuds/Eastpak
Summary: Encore un Noël seule pour Lena en perspective mais c'est sans compté sur l'intervention de Kara Danvers.





	

« Jess, maintenez tous mes rendez-vous du 24 et 25, je viens de valider vos journées. » Dit Lena devant le bureau de Jess.

« Miss Luthor, vous n'allez pas encore être au bureau pendant les fêtes ? » Lena roula des yeux.

« Votre inquiétude est touchante Jess mais avec qui voulez-vous que je passe Noël ? En prison avec mon frère et ma mère ? »

« Pardonnez-moi Miss Luthor … »

« Non Jess, c'est moi. » Lena se frotta le front. « Encore une année seule. »

« Il y a toujours de la place chez moi vous savez. » Lena esquissa un sourire.

« Merci mais je ne voudrais pas imposer ma présence. »

« Bien, passez une bonne soirée Miss Luthor et essayez de dormir plus de deux heures. » Lena secoua la tête.

« A demain, Jess. » Celle-ci sourit et prit l'ascenseur. Lena retourna à son bureau et reprit les dossiers en cours.

Etant focalisée sur son travail, Lena n'entendit pas Supergirl atterrir sur son balcon peu de temps après.

« Un petit doigt m'a dit que vous n'aviez rien de prévu pour Noël, Miss Luthor. » Répliqua Supergirl en entrant par la porte-fenêtre.

« Vous m'espionnez Supergirl ? »

« Je passais et j'ai entendu votre conversation avec votre assistante. Je suis désolée. »

« Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus de fêtes familiales chez les Luthor, Supergirl. »

« Miss Danvers organise son repas annuel. Je pense qu'elle serait ravie de vous avoir. »

« Non non, je ne voudrais pas imposer ma présence à Kara et sa famille. »

« Demandez lui, j'en suis certaine. » Lena baissa la tête quelques instants puis la releva.

« Je vous remercie Supergirl. »

« Mon plaisir Miss Luthor. » Supergirl sourit à Lena puis quitta son bureau. Lena souffla puis prit son téléphone.

« Kara ? Je viens d'avoir une conversation très étrange avec Supergirl. » Lena fronça les sourcils. « Tu conduis ? Oh, passe le bonjour à ta sœur. » Lena passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Supergirl m'a parlé de ton repas de Noël et hum … » Lena se pinça les lèvres. « Je ne voudrais pas imposer mais si cela tient toujours, je serais ravie de venir. » Lena sourit en écoutant Kara. « Très bien, le 24 à 19 heures, je serai là. A bientôt Kara. »

Lendemain matin, L-Corp

« Jess, annulez mes rendez-vous du 24 et 25, je ne serai pas disponible. »

« Vous allez bien Miss Luthor ? » Lena haussa un sourcil. « Depuis que je suis votre assistante, 'annulez mes rendez-vous' n'a jamais fait parti de votre vocabulaire. » Lena roula des yeux.

« Quelque chose a été organisée entre-temps qui requiert ma présence. » Jess esquissa un sourire.

« Une livraison de cupcakes chez CatCo s'impose. »

« Des cupcakes chez CatCo ? »

« Pour remercier Miss Danvers. »

« Comment ? »

« Vous avez ce sourire, c'est le sourire Miss Danvers. » Lena rougit. « Je suis heureuse pour vous Miss Luthor. » Lena sourit à Jess puis se dirigea vers son bureau. « Au fait Miss Luthor, qu'allez-vous prendre ? » Lena s'arrêta juste devant sa porte. « Vous savez qu'il est de coutume d'apporter quelque chose lorsqu'on est invité chez une personne, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui bien sûr Jess, pour qui me prenez-vous ? »

« Une bouteille de vin, un assortiment de chocolats et un bouquet de fleurs ? »

« Évidemment. » Répondit Lena avec un sourire forcé avant d'entrer définitivement dans son bureau. « Merde. » S'exclama-t-elle dans son bureau. « Grande respiration Lena. » Des exercices de respiration et une main dans les cheveux réussirent à la calmer. « Bien, des fleurs … » Lena regarda sa table basse en fronçant les sourcils. « Kara a bien dit que cela lui rappelait sa mère. » Elle prit son téléphone sur le bureau et composa un numéro. « Mario ? Bonjour c'est Lena Luthor, j'aurais besoin de vos services. » Lena se pinça les lèvres. « Oui l'habituel mais pour offrir cette fois-ci, Mario. Avec une petite carte si vous avez. » Lena regarda sa montre. « Du mieux que vous pouvez Mario, avec les fêtes, les commandes de fleurs doivent vous prendre du temps. » Lena écrit quelque chose sur un post-it. « Bien merci beaucoup Mario, au revoir. » Lena coupa sa conversation avec le fleuriste et composa de suite un nouveau numéro. « Christopher, j'aurais besoin d'un service. »

Au même moment, à l'accueil de L-Corp.

« Bienvenue à L-Corp. Christopher à l'appareil, comment puis-je vous aider ? » Répondit Christopher, réceptionniste chez L-Corp. « Miss Luthor, bien entendu, de quoi s'agit-il ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « Le meilleur chocolatier de National City ? Bien sûr, ce sera fait Miss Luthor. » Christopher regarda son combiné après l'appel de Lena.

« Tout va bien Chris ? » Demanda Mandy sa collègue.

« Miss Luthor vient de me demander une adresse de chocolatier raffiné pour offrir. » Mandy haussa un sourcil. « Je vais voir avec Jess … » Christopher appuya sur la numérotation rapide 1 de son téléphone. « Jess, Miss Luthor a besoin d'une adresse de chocolatier, tu ne serais pas au courant par hasard ? » Christopher écarquilla les yeux. « Elle ne travaille pas demain et le 25 ? Mais comment ? » Un large sourire éclaira son visage. « Sacrée Miss Danvers. » Christopher prit un post-it. « Des cupcakes ? D'accord, pas de soucis. Damien s'occupera de la livraison. » Christopher ferma les yeux. « Faisons-nous quelque chose pour Miss Luthor, Jess ? Comme une carte par exemple ? » Christopher prit un autre post-it. « Très bien, je vais chercher une carte à la superbe petite librairie. » Il rougit. « Bien à plus tard Jess. » Christopher raccrocha bruyamment.

« Liv, de la petite librairie ? » Christopher hocha la tête. « Tu veux que j'y aille à ta place ? » Proposa Mandy.

« Non ça va aller, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, je vais arriver à l'inviter à boire un café. »

Midi arriva et la rumeur sur leur patronne avait fait le tour de L-Corp. Christopher avait acheté une très belle carte pour inscrire une phrase unique représentant l'ensemble des employés de L-Corp. Ceux-ci pouvaient alors signer chacun leur tour pour leur patronne.

Mario, le fleuriste, arriva à l'accueil peu après la fin de la pause déjeuner de Christopher. Il prévint Lena et mit les fleurs à côté de son bureau. Il en profita pour lui donner l'adresse du chocolatier. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, un livreur de la pâtisserie déposa les cupcakes à l'accueil. Christopher appela alors Damien, le chauffeur de Lena, afin qu'il les donne à Kara chez CatCo avec la carte des employés pour Lena.

Lena leva la tête de son travail et vit qu'il était 15 heures. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son agenda du 23 : plus aucun rendez-vous de l'après-midi. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage et Lena se leva pour prendre ses affaires. Après un dernier regard sur son bureau, Lena sortie et se retrouva avec Jess.

« Jess, je pars, j'ai une course à faire. »

« Très bien Miss Luthor. Vous pensez être revenue pour quelle heure ? » Demanda Jess en préparant un post-it.

« Le 26 à 9 heures pour mon premier rendez-vous. » Jess ouvra la bouche en regardant Lena. « Vous êtes libre d'y aller également Jess. »

« Oui Miss Luthor, je vais finir un dossier. Je préviens Damien. » Lena sourit.

« Passez de bonnes fêtes Jess. »

« Vous aussi Miss Luthor. » Lena entra dans l'ascenseur.

Au rez-de-chaussée, beaucoup d'employés présents autour de l'accueil et à la salle de repos étaient étonnés de voir Lena en dehors de son bureau à cette heure-là.

« Miss Luthor ? » Lena sourit en voyant le regard choqué de Christopher.

« Joyeux Noël Christopher. »

« De même Miss Luthor. » Christopher se rappela alors des fleurs. « Miss Luthor ! » Il prit les fleurs et rejoint Lena près de la sortie de L-Corp. « Vos plumeria. »

« Merci beaucoup Christopher »

« Mon plaisir Miss Luthor. » Lena sortie définitivement de L-Corp.

Damien ouvrit la portière de la voiture pour Lena. Elle lui tendit les fleurs qu'il prit délicatement. Lena s'assit dans la voiture, Damien lui donna les fleurs et il ferma la portière. Il alla finalement s'installer côté conducteur.

« Jess m'a dit que vous deviez faire une course Miss Luthor. »

« Oui Damien, c'est exact. » Lena tendit un papier à Damien. « Voici l'adresse. »

« Bien Miss Luthor. » Damien regarda Lena dans le rétroviseur pendant le trajet. Il avait été étonné de l'appel de Jess lui disant 'Miss Luthor quitte le travail à 15 heures'. « Miss Luthor, nous sommes ici. »

« Merci Damien, je ne serai pas longue. » Lena sortie de la voiture et se dirigea vers le chocolatier. Damien observa Lena depuis la voiture, il était ravi de la voir en dehors du bureau si tôt et surtout si libre avec un sourire radieux. Oui, le détour et les regards chez CatCo en valaient vraiment la peine. Il était assez perplexe au début avec l'arrivée de Kara Danvers. Une nouvelle journaliste qui vient faire des articles sur un Luthor. Mais il avait tort et il ne pouvait pas nier l'effet positif de Kara sur sa patronne. Lena revint assez rapidement du chocolatier avec une boîte emballée soigneusement.

« Autre chose Miss Luthor ? »

« Non c'est bon Damien, nous pouvons y aller. » Damien hocha la tête et démarra la voiture pour aller à l'appartement de Lena. Il gara la voiture au pied de l'immeuble de Lena.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide Miss Luthor ? »

« Ça va aller Damien, merci. Vous pouvez venir demain en soirée si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Bien Miss Luthor, je serais là sans fautes. » Lena sourit puis entra dans son immeuble.

« Bonjour Miss Luthor, vous êtes tôt. »

« Oui Raymond, j'avais à faire. » Celui-ci hocha la tête en donnant quelques enveloppes à Lena.

« Votre courrier Miss Luthor. »

« Merci Raymond, si je ne vous vois pas demain, passez un joyeux Noël. »

« Vous également Miss Luthor. » Lena sourit puis entra dans l'ascenseur.

Lena appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. Elle s'adossa à l'ascenseur et ferma les yeux. Elle les ouvra seulement lorsque l'ascenseur lui annonça son étage. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur pour être dans son appartement. Lena déposa rapidement ses affaires sur la table de son salon et s'écroula sur son canapé. Lena retira ses talons et s'allongea complètement épuisée sur le canapé.

Lena se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin sur son canapé. Elle regarda sa montre à son poignet et vit qu'il était 11 heures du matin. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se leva précipitamment.

« Merde … C'est pas vrai, je suis en retard. » Elle se dirigea vers sa table où elle avait déposé ses affaires la veille. « Il faut que j'appelle Jess pour la prévenir de … » Lena fronça les sourcils en voyant la date sur son téléphone et se pinça les lèvres. « Nous sommes le 24 … » Lena se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Bien, nous avons les chocolats et les fleurs. Il manque le vin. » Lena hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. « Quoi prendre … » Lena ouvra sa petite cave et sortie différentes bouteilles. Elle les regarda soigneusement mais aucune ne lui parut assez bien. Lena soupira et prit la bouteille de vin rouge entamée dans son réfrigérateur. Elle se servit un verre et commença à se faire à manger.

Dans l'après-midi, Lena, après s'être douchée et avoir choisi une bouteille de vin rouge, scruta avec insistance sa garde-robe. Elle se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas du tout comment s'habiller pour la soirée de Kara.

« Miss Luthor ? » Damien était entré avec précaution dans l'appartement de Lena. Il y avait des vêtements et des chaussures étalés dans le salon et des bijoux sur la table. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son bureau toujours bien organisé. « Miss Luthor ? » Dit une nouvelle fois Damien en s'approchant un peu plus de la chambre de Lena sans y entrer. Il toqua à la porte afin d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de Lena. « Miss Luthor ? »

« Damien ? » Lena écarquilla les yeux en voyant Damien devant elle. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Un peu après 18 heures Miss Luthor, je suis venu en avance, vous connaissant. »

« Je ne sais pas du tout comment m'habiller … »

« Pourtant, vous organisez un grand nombre d'événements Miss Luthor. »

« C'est un repas avec Kara et sa famille … » Lena ouvra la bouche. « Je vais rencontrer la famille de Kara … » Sa respiration devint laborieuse.

« Miss Luthor, vous êtes en pleine crise de panique. » Damien prit une des mains de Lena et la mit sur son torse près de son cœur. « Vous entendez ma respiration ? » Lena hocha difficilement la tête. « Bien. Respirez au même rythme Miss Luthor. » Lena ferma les yeux et essaya de réguler sa respiration. « Voilà, doucement Miss Luthor. » La respiration de Lena revint à la normale sous les conseils de Damien. « Vous allez mieux Miss Luthor ? »

« Non, mais au moins, je ne suis plus paniquée. » Lena sourit à Damien et se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Damien, j'aurais besoin de conseils. » Il haussa un sourcil en regardant l'état du salon.

« Sur votre nouvelle décoration ? » Lena roula des yeux en ramassant ses vêtements.

« Sur ma tenue Damien. »

« Je ne pense pas être d'une très grande aide Miss Luthor. »

« Je pense que ce repas sera décontracté. »

« Et votre vision du décontracté se réduit à votre tenue de yoga qui sert également pour votre cours d'autodéfense et de pyjama. » Lena croisa ses bras en haussant un sourcil. « Un jean est décontracté Miss Luthor. Noir de préférence. »

« Jean noir, je dois avoir ça. » Lena alla dans sa chambre pour chercher le dit vêtement dans sa garde-robe. Lena revint peu de temps après dans un jean noir.

« Parfait Miss Luthor. Votre haut bordeaux sans manches avec votre ceinture gold à boucle. »

« Vous êtes sûr Damien ? »

« CatCo Magazine ne ment jamais. » Damien rougit sous le regard de Lena. « Mon mari travaille chez CatCo Miss Luthor, chaque exemplaire se retrouve dans notre appartement. » Lena éclata de rire en retournant dans sa chambre.

De retour habillée du haut et de la ceinture, elle se dirigea pieds nus vers ses chaussures éparpillées dans le salon. Lena prit une paire d'escarpins noirs et se pencha sur sa table afin de sélectionner des bijoux.

« Bien, comment me trouvez-vous Damien ? »

« Vous êtes ravissante Miss Luthor, comme toujours. » Lena rougit en baissant la tête. « Si je peux me permettre Miss Luthor, portez vos cheveux lâchés et vos lunettes à la place de vos lentilles. » Damien se dirigea vers la table du salon et prit le vin et les chocolats. « Prête Miss Luthor ? » Lena enfila son manteau marron, prit son sac et les plumeria et rejoignit Damien devant l'ascenseur.

Damien se gara rapidement devant l'immeuble de Kara. Il accompagna Lena avec les cadeaux. Lena souffla puis toqua délicatement sur la porte de Kara. Eliza ouvra la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Lena perdit de suite son sourire, elle pensait que Kara viendrait lui ouvrir la porte. Eliza croisa les bras en regardant Lena qui avala sa salive.

« Madame Danvers, Docteur Danvers. » Damien cacha son rire avec le vin et les chocolats face à l'inconfort de sa patronne. Eliza haussa un sourcil. « Hum voici des chocolats et du vin pour ce soir, Damien ? »

« Bien sûr Miss Luthor. Madame Danvers, voulez-vous que je les pose ? » Damien semblait plus à l'aise avec Eliza ce qui détendit un peu Lena.

« Je vais les prendre, merci Damien. » Eliza prit le vin et les chocolats. Elle regarda avec intérêt l'étiquette de la bouteille.

« Madame Danvers. » Damien se tourna vers Lena. « Miss Luthor, le 26 à 8h30 comme d'habitude ? » Lena hocha la tête. « Joyeux Noël. »

« Donc Lena Luthor ? » Lena dévia son regard de Damien qui s'éloignait et se concentra sur Eliza.

« Oui Madame, hum Docteur. » Eliza sourit face à la nervosité de Lena.

« Appelez moi Eliza. »

« Bien Madame, hum Eliza. » Lena baissa la tête.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'une Luthor Lena. »

« Je ne le suis pas vraiment. » Eliza haussa un sourcil. « J'ai été adoptée à 4 ans par les Luthor. »

« Lena ! » Kara venait de prendre Lena dans ses bras. Lena se détendit considérablement ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Eliza. « Tu es venue. » Kara s'éloigna de Lena. « Tu as des lunettes ? »

« Oui, les lentilles deviennent pesantes à la fin de la journée. » Lena toucha nerveusement ses lunettes. « Merci encore pour l'invitation Kara. » Lena tendit les plumeria à Kara. « Ce sont des plumeria ou 'fleur des temples' pour les hindous et bouddhistes, elles représentent un nouveau départ. Tu as mentionné ta mère en les voyant dans mon bureau et … »

« Tu t'en souviens ? » Demanda Kara en prenant délicatement les fleurs.

« Bien sûr Kara. » Cette phrase illumina le visage de Kara qui reprit Lena dans ses bras.

« Viens, je vais te présenter. » Kara prit la main de Lena et entrelaça leurs doigts. Lena rougit de plus belle. « Hank, voici Lena. Lena, Directeur Henshaw. »

« Directeur Henshaw. » Lena tendit sa main pour Hank. *Ou bien préférez vous J'onn J'onzz ?* Pensa Lena lorsque Hank sera sa main.

« Hank. » Il répondit finalement quelques secondes plus tard. Lena sourit en devenant de plus en plus à l'aise. « Laissez-moi prendre votre manteau Lena. » Hank posa son verre et amena ses mains aux épaules de Lena.

« Merci Hank. » Lena retira son manteau et donna également son sac à Hank qui alla les ranger.

« Lena ! » Kara prit de nouveau la main de Lena et l'amena à côté d'Alex et de Maggie. « Tu te souviens de ma sœur Alex. »

« Bien entendu, toujours un plaisir Alex. »

« Vous aussi Lena. »

« Et voici sa petite amie Maggie. »

« Détective Swayer. »

« Miss Luthor. »

« Non non non ! » Lena et Maggie regardèrent Kara en haussant un sourcil. « Pas de grade et pas de nom de famille. Lena, Maggie et Maggie, Lena d'accord ? »

« Relax Junior. » Kara grimaça en entendant ce surnom.

« Alex, Maggie m'a encore dit 'Junior'. » Kara croisa les bras en boudant. Lena éclata de rire en voyant Kara comme ça. Un sourire illumina le visage de Kara au son du rire de Lena. Alex roula des yeux à cette vision.

« Les enfants, installez-vous, le dîner est bientôt prêt. »

« Vous avez besoin d'aide Mada … Eliza ? »

« Merci Lena mais cela compte également pour vous. » Eliza sourit pour montrer sa gratitude. Tout le monde s'installa en attendant Eliza. Maggie, Alex et Kara d'un côté et Eliza, Hank et Lena de l'autre.

Le repas débuta et se passa bien. Lena était complètement détendu au côté de la famille de Kara. Celle-ci se pinça les lèvres à plusieurs reprises au cours du repas en regardant la ville par la fenêtre.

« Tu es en congés donc pas de Supergirl. » Murmura Alex en voyant la détresse de sa sœur.

« Mais Alex, il y a un feu ! » Alex roula des yeux.

« Nous avons des pompiers Kara ! »

« Lena est au courant, vous pouvez parler normalement. » Dit Hank lorsque sa conversation avec Lena fût terminée. Alex recracha sa gorgée de vin et Kara arrêta de manger. Tous les regards se portèrent sur Lena. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Vous oubliez qui est mon frère et franchement Kara une paire de lunettes ? »

« Hum, et bien, c'est-à-dire que … » Kara soupira en enlevant ses lunettes. « Depuis quand es-tu au courant Lena ? »

« A propos de J'onn, du DEO ou de toi ? » Demanda Lena avec un petit sourire. « Certains dossiers de Lex et de ma mère, Monsieur Schott n'est pas très discret dans le piratage de mon ordinateur et je te connais Kara. »

« Donc tu es au courant depuis le début ? »

« J'avais des soupçons oui. »

« Ecoutez Luthor, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais ma sœur … »

« Agent, asseyez-vous. » Rétorqua de suite Hank avec vigueur. « Il n'y a rien à craindre de Lena Alex. »

« Et comment vous pouvez … »

« Alex, Hank scanne mon esprit depuis mon arrivée. » Lena coupa Alex qui était devenue Agent Danvers en quelques secondes.

« Je suis désolé Lena. »

« Je comprends Hank. » Lena lui sourit en serrant son épaule.

Le repas reprit tranquillement et on sentait que la dynamique avait changée depuis l'annonce de Lena. Alex et Kara racontaient des anecdotes du DEO et de Supergirl.

« Tu as eu un rendez-vous avec Max ? » Demanda Lena en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, j'étais sous couverture … Lena arrête de rire ! » Celle-ci avait éclaté de rire alors qu'Alex expliquait plus en détails.

« Je suis désolée … » Dit Lena entre ses rires. Alex roula des yeux en croisant ses bras. « Je suis désolée Alex. » Lena était maintenant calme.

« Donc Maxwell Lord ? »

« Maggie ! C'était une mission sous couverture ! » Lena éclata à nouveau de rire suivie par Maggie et Eliza. « Kara, aide-moi ! » Alex porta son attention sur Kara qui regardait avec intensité Lena. « Kara. » Alex passa sa main devant les yeux de Kara.

« Tu disais Alex ? »

« Ma mission sous couverture avec Lord. »

« Oh ton dîner. » Alex mit sa main sur son front en entendant toujours des rires.

« Bien, les cadeaux. » Déclara Eliza en se levant de la table.

« Merci Mom … » Murmura Alex en prenant une gorgée de vin. Maggie embrassa Alex sur la tempe. Eliza s'installa sur le canapé suivit par Hank, Maggie et Alex. Lena se pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête.

« Lena ? » Kara se trouvait à côté de Lena et lui tendait une main. « Tu ne viens pas ? »

« C'est un moment en famille et … » Kara s'accroupit et porta une de ses mains sur une joue de Lena qu'elle caressa tendrement. « Ce n'est pas ma place Kara. » Lena baissa une nouvelle fois la tête. Kara la releva délicatement avec son autre main au niveau du menton de Lena. Elle embrassa Lena à la commissure des lèvres.

« Viens. » Kara enleva sa main du menton de Lena et prit une de ses mains. Kara entrelaça leurs doigts et amena Lena sur le canapé où il restait de la place. Kara sourit et alla chercher les cadeaux. « Eliza, Hank, Maggie, Alex ... » Kara faisait la distribution des cadeaux et gardait les siens sur le côté. Elle arriva au dernier cadeau qui était la carte des employés de L-Corp. « Et Lena. » Kara tendit la carte à Lena qui la prit avec hésitation.

« Pour moi ? Mais je n'ai rien pris Kara et ... »

« Ça ne vient pas de nous Lena, ouvre. » Kara sourit tendrement à Lena. Elle souffla et regarda la carte. _Miss Luthor_ écrit sur l'enveloppe. Lena haussa un sourcil en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Une carte était à l'intérieur, elle la sortit soigneusement. _Miss Luthor, nous sommes ravis de vous voir en dehors de votre bureau en ce jour de fête. Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux Noël. Nous vous embrassons._ Lena amena une de ses mains sous son nez en essayant de refouler ses larmes. Un bon nombre d'employés de L-Corp avaient signé la carte

« Je suis désolée … » Lena se leva précipitamment en posant la carte sur la table basse et se positionna devant une fenêtre du salon. Kara regarda Lena s'éloigner mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle regarda sa famille et tous montrèrent Lena de la tête. Kara rejoignit rapidement Lena et la prit dans ses bras. Lena pleura pendant quelques minutes contre Kara qui lui caressait ses cheveux d'une main et supportait sa taille de l'autre. Lena s'éloigna finalement de Kara qui lui sécha quelques larmes sur ses joues. « Je dois être dans un état terrible. »

« Tu es magnifique Lena. » Celle-ci sourit sous le regard affectueux de Kara. « Suis-moi. » Kara lui prit une de ses mains et l'amena dans sa salle de bain pour qu'elle se rafraîchisse un peu. « Tu vas mieux ? » Lena retira ses lunettes et retira le mascara qui avait légèrement coulé sous ses yeux.

« Merci Kara. » Celle-ci embrassa délicatement Lena et la reprit dans ses bras. « Je suppose que nous devons y retourner et que nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, toutes les deux. » Demanda Lena une fois leur baiser terminé. Kara éclata de rire.

« Nous devons y retourner. » Confirma Kara en reprenant une des mains de Lena pour rejoindre la famille de Kara dans le salon.

« Tout va bien Lena ? » Kara s'essaya sur le canapé et positionna Lena sur ses genoux.

« Oui merci beaucoup Eliza. » Kara embrassa une nouvelle fois Lena.

« Bien maintenant, pouvez-vous me dire quelles sont vos intentions envers mes filles vous deux ? » Demanda Eliza en regardant Lena et Maggie.

« Mom ! » « Eliza ! » S'exclamèrent Alex et Kara sous les éclats de rire du reste de la famille.


End file.
